Asleep: The 76th Hunger Games SYOT
by FandomFan0614
Summary: It's been three months since the rebellion. The Hunger Games have been reinstated. 12 boys and 12 girls will soon face the 76th Hunger Games, and only one will survive. *SYOT closed*
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfiction. It is a Submit your Own Tribute, so private message me with your tribute if you wish to participate! I do not own the Hunger Games. **

* * *

Head Gamemaker Office

Horatius Inchcape looked up from the papers on his desk. It had been a long day. As the recently appointed Head Gamemaker, he could have left the office about 2 hours ago. However, these new Games took priority. He looked at his watch. _Midnight,_ he thought. _I need to get home._

Hannelore Paylor's Presidency hadn't lasted nearly as long as Panem had anticipated. The stress of running a country had quickly taken it's toll, and the poor woman had committed suicide. She was only thirty-eight years old.

Not long after, Muscida Wishart had stepped in to take over. Once in office, she proved to be a hardcore Capitolite and instantly reinstated the Hunger Games. This had been received with mixed responses from all over Panem. Most of the Capitol citizens had been overjoyed when they heard the news. Horatius remembered one case where several college students decided to run through the city naked. He chuckled at the memory. The Peacekeepers had, of course, apprehended the hooligans. But there was a new feeling in the air: a buzz of excitement.

Horatius had only been the Head Gamemaker for about three days. Since the announcement, he had worked tirelessly to make sure that the Games would return to their former glory. The arena layout was diagrammed on the sheet of paper in front of him. The mutt designs were stacked neatly in a corner of the desk. In one corner of the office was a holographic projector that would show the arena when the Games started. Horatius felt an awful lot like those foolish college students. He was almost completely overcome with happiness. He smiled to himself and got back to work.

* * *

**UPDATE: All tribute positions have been filled!**

**District 1: **

**Shellie Fraye, 17**

**Valor Copper, 17**

**District 2:**

**Serena Zyiana, 17**

**Mason Ryke, 18**

**District 3:**

**Kara Johnson, 16**

**Desmond Turow, 16**

**District 4:**

**Estella Wickhelm, 16**

**Kieran Winchester, 18**

**District 5:**

**Emma Jones, 15**

**Clayton Huxley, 17**

**District 6:**

**Harlette Grim, 16**

**Achill, 16**

**District 7:**

**Rosalynne Woods, 17**

**Alecander Smythe, 1****7**

**District 8:**

**Zivi Wellwood, 16**

**Twine Weft, 15**

**District 9:**

**Aamira Krane, 14**

**Echo Tanlocket, 13**

**District 10:**

**Auberdine Sanders, 15**

**Brae Sanders, 15**

**District 11:**

**Peach Ellen, 13**

**David Peterson, 17**

**District 12:**

**Anastasia Yousaf, 12**

**Zach Aldwin, 15**

**So sorry if you submitted a tribute and did not get accepted this time, but I will be making another SYOT after this, so don't worry! Your time will come! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the District 1 Reapings! They were very fun to write about, and I hope you like them!**

* * *

Shellie Fraye

My heart pounds as I run toward the District's square, sweat dripping into my eyes. Great, I think. The year that I'm going to the Capitol, and I'm gonna be all sweaty and gross. I check the watch that I stole from the jeweler. I have ten minutes to get to the Reapings.

Thoughts begin to flood into my head as I run. I was 16 when the rebellion started, when Katniss Everdeen blew out the arena in the 75th Hunger Games. Through the entirety of those Games, I had trained myself so that I was ready to volunteer for the 76th Games.

Then the Capitol lost to the rebels. My entire purpose in life was over. That idiot of a president, Hannelore Paylor, had annulled the Hunger Games, and we all thought they would never happen again.

The Games were reinstated three months later. Everyone should have known that a new form of government wouldn't work. All living victors were executed on live television, and President Wishart made the announcement that the 76th Hunger Games would begin in two months. I felt like I had a purpose again.

Then my world came crashing down.

My father worked in the forges, fashioning random chunks of precious metal into jewelry. He made one wrong move with a blowtorch, and his whole body was engulfed in flames within seconds. He was dead in about ten seconds. My mother killed herself out of grief over her dead husband.

I took two days to grieve, and threw myself back into training with a vengeance. Soon, all of Panem would know my name. I would be their hero: Shellie Adonia Fraye, Victor of the 76th Hunger Games.

Valor Copper

I finish combing my hair and check the time. I still have ten minutes to get to the Reapings, so I don't need to worry. My family lives in an apartment above the salon in the District's square.

Looking out the window, I can see the children of our District filing into the square for the Reapings. Who knew I'd be participating in another one? I'm not complaining, though. I've always had full confidence that I would win the Hunger Games if I were Reaped. My fallback plan pops into my head. Become the leader of the Careers, turn them all against each other, kill them all, kill all remaining tributes, win the Hunger Games. That's been my plan ever since I was of the eligible age for volunteering.

I know that I will win this year. Since I'm 17, I've decided to volunteer this year to earn some respect. I don't know why, but I always feel like nobody respects me. This year, though, that will change.

Five minutes until the Reapings, so I decide to head out. The Peacekeepers prick my finger to check my blood, and I file in between the other 17-year-olds. I look around at the others. They look so puny, it's laughable. With that happy thought in my head, I turn my attention to the front. Our escort, Silka Odinshoot, is just about to start when a girl with long, dark brown hair barges into the 17-year-old section. She is sweaty and looks extremely winded-perhaps she ran here? Silka takes one second to shoot the girl a reproachful look before resuming her speech.

Shellie

I'm panting like a maniac by the time I reach the square. I quickly take my place in the 17-year-old section. District 1's escort gives me a quick glare before getting back to her speech. You can tell that everyone just wants her to finish so that we can get to the actual Reaping.

"And now, for the Reapings!" Silka's voice hits my ears about two minutes later. I look up to see her reach her hand inside the glass ball. She grabs a slip of paper out of the ball and reads the name out loud. "Serendipity Matthews! Are there any-" She doesn't even finish the phrase because I'm already at the front of the stage. The words come out of my mouth before I even register what's going on. "I volunteer as tribute!"

"And what is your name, dear?" Silka asks as I ascend the steps to the stage. I respond in a clear, strong voice. "My name is Shellie Adonia Fraye, and I'm going to win."

Valor

The girl who was late has volunteered for the Games. Looking at her, I can almost see her becoming the Victor. She appears to be more than just the average female tribute from District 1. She'll be competition for sure. I'm lingering on the fact that her fiery eyes are glaring across the square at every single person when Silka reaches her hand into the ball that contains the boys' names. Her heavily-painted nails grip latch onto one and she pulls it out. Stepping up to the microphone, she says the name, "Valor Copper!"

I suddenly start laughing. I won't even need to volunteer this year! "Nobody volunteer for me!" I shout out, in between my fits of maniacal laughter. I make my way up to the stage. Shockingly, no one rushes forward to volunteer. They must be afraid that I'll embarrass them in front of the whole District. I smile to myself, knowing that I would do just that.

"Let's hear it for your District 1 tributes!" shouts Silka. The applause is half-hearted at best. I know that every male wanted to volunteer, but they'll just have to wait until next year. This year, it's my turn. I'm going to bring a victory home for District 1.

The Peacekeepers escort me into the Justice Building, where I will say my goodbyes to my family and friends. I am led into a room with velvet sofas and a soft-looking carpet. The room itself has a very comfortable atmosphere. I am just about to take a seat when my parents walk in.

My mother begins to tear up as she tells me how proud she is, but my attention is on my father. He's always been difficult to please, so I want to know if I've made him proud. As my mother's speech comes to a close, my father finally speaks up. "I'm so proud of you, son. I just have one request," he says. "What's that, dad?" I ask. "Please, just come home to us," he says, and as he says this, he begins to cry. Now, my father has never been one to show emotion, so it shocks me that he would start crying now. Before I start crying myself, I wrap my arms around both of my parents and hold them until the Peacekeepers come.

Shellie

I have no family or friends, so I'm just sitting in the Justice Building, waiting for my inferior District partner to finish his goodbyes. A fly lands on my palm, and I shriek. I am absolutely terrified of bugs. Hopefully the arena won't have any.

The Peacekeepers finally come to take me to the train. As we leave the Justice Building, I start to notice my District partner more. Blonde hair, dark eyes, tall and very muscular. There is a reddish tinge around his eyes-has he been crying? That's not good. He can't fool anyone with tears, he's too old and Career-ish. I, on the other hand, have no time for tears. There's only one outcome that will come of these Games: Shellie Adonia Fraye, the Victor. And as we board the train that will take us to the Capitol, I smile for the first time in years. This is it, I think.

* * *

**What did you think of the District 1 tributes? Thank you to District7isAwesome for Valor and DeadlyPrincess21 for Shellie.**

**There are still open spots for the SYOT! These tributes still need to be submitted: the female for District 5, the males for Districts 6, 8, and 9, and both tributes for Districts 10, 11, and 12. If you have already submitted a tribute, feel free to submit more than one! I'd like to get these spots filled by the end of winter break, which is January 6th.**

**Feel free to leave reviews! District 2 Reapings should be up within the next couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are the District 2 Reapings! Sorry they took so long. **

* * *

Serena Zyiana

The sunlight blinds me as I open my eyes. It looks like it will be a lovely day in District 2, but I know better. Today is Reaping Day.

I stretch out and climb out of bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I look over at Kara, my little sister, and see her tossing and turning in her sleep. I instantly become concerned. She's been having these nightmares in the weeks before the Reaping since last year, her first Reaping year. I walk over to her and try to wake her up. "Kara, sweetie, it's just a nightmare. It's not real." No effect. "No...not me!" she screams. "It's not real, Kara! Wake up!" I shout, and shake her as a last resort. She sits up frantically, wide awake, and begins to cry. "It's the same nightmare every year, Serena!" she sobs. I wrap my arms around her and rock her until she calms down.

My little sister means the world to me. I would do _anything_ for her. If that means going into the Arena for her, then so be it. I've trained every year in the incident that I have to volunteer for her. I'm ready for this.

I lead my little sister downstairs and into the kitchen. "Why don't you fix us some breakfast while I go do some last minute hunting?" I say to her. She nods and tries to collect herself. I grab my hunting knife and head to the woods.

My family is one of the poorer families in District 2. My mom died from sickness shortly after Kara was born. Then, about four years ago, my dad died in a mining accident. Since then, I've taken charge of myself and my little sister. I'm seventeen, making me a legal adult here. My older sister Sapphire won the 66th Hunger Games when she was sixteen, and she offers us help, but I don't take it. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and Kara.

A mountain lion crosses my path as soon as I enter the woods. The thought of all that fresh meat makes me pounce at the thing and wrestle it to the ground. It tries to put up a fight, but it stops as soon as I plunge my knife into its throat. The fight with the lion has taken longer than I thought, though, and now I'm out of hunting time. I haul the lion carcass back home and walk through the back door. My sister has left a bowl of hot grain and a glass of water at the table for me. I start eating as my sister walks downstairs. She is dressed in a light blue dress that reaches her knees. "You look beautiful, Kara" I say to her. She gives me a small smile. "I laid yours out for you upstairs. Hurry up and finish eating, we have twenty minutes until the Reaping."

I finish my breakfast and head upstairs to change. Kara has laid out a purple dress that goes down to my ankles and matching shoes. I change quickly and try to braid my hair, but I'm so flustered that my hands are shaking. Kara comes up behind me and braids it for me. After that's done, we head to the square for the Reapings. My stomach is full of butterflies, not for me, but for my sister.

Mason Ryke

Looking at myself in the mirror, I can see why girls stare at me in the school hallways. I'm just now starting to appreciate my looks. They'll definitely help me win the Hunger Games.

I comb my hair back and dress in a brown shirt and pants. I know I'll be going to the Capitol this year, so I want to make a good impression. The way you look is the first thing that people will judge you on, after all.

My plan runs through my head. _Volunteer, get sponsors, win the Games. _That's been my plan since I won the Reaping Trials at the Training Center. The winner of the Reaping Trials gets first dibs on volunteering for the Games. Since I won, that's gonna be me. My parents are gonna be so proud of me. I'm finally going to bring my family some honor.

Walking downstairs, I hear my parents arguing in the kitchen. They've been arguing every day for the past week. I haven't been paying much attention to it, mostly because I've been training for the Games. Today seems to be more serious than the others though. "You know why I don't want him to volunteer!" my mother yells at my father. "He's got a better chance than any other kid in the District!" my father yells back. I sigh. My mother has never supported my decision to volunteer. My father, on the other hand, is glad that I'm volunteering. He knows that I can win, and I can't say that I blame him. The only scenario that plays out in my head is one that ends in me becoming the Victor. I walk into the kitchen and make myself breakfast, my parents not even acknowledging my presence. They just keep arguing.

I'm just about to head out when my sister Saffron stops me at the door. She's twenty years old, so her time has passed for the Games and I don't need to worry about her being carted off to the Capitol. "Here," she says, and hands me a locket on a chain. I open the locket and see that one side holds a picture of Saffron and the other side holds a picture of my parents. I'm utterly speechless. The gift is so thoughtful, and so beautiful. "Th...thank you, Saffron," I manage to get out. "Promise me you'll take it as your token?" she says. "Promise." "Good. Now get to the Reapings, champ," she tells me. I give her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and head to the square.

Serena

My sister and I sign in at the Reapings and are then separated into our different age sections. I watch her take her place with the other young kids, and I take my place in the seventeen-year-old section.

Merope Roxen, District 2's escort, pops up onto the stage and begins her speech about "honor for our District, duty for the Capitol" and all that stupid crap. I tune her out and look for my sister. Her eyes meet mine and I wink at her to reassure her.

"Ladies first!" Merope squeals into the microphone. She reaches a hand into the glass ball that holds our names and I'm hoping and praying that she doesn't say mine or Kara's name. Of course, my life has to take a turn for the worst.

Because the name that Merope reads is Kara Zyiana.

I search for my sister in the crowd. Silent tears are running down her face as she heads toward the stage. She gets onstage and Merope is asking for volunteers. Before she can take another breath, I stick my hand in the air and yell "I volunteer!"

Mason

"What's your name, dearie?" our escort asks the girl who just volunteered. "Serena Zyiana." I thought she looked familiar! Serena's parents used to be friends with mine before Mr. and Mrs. Zyiana died. Serena and I used to go to each other's houses after school when we were young.

And now she's headed to the Capitol.

Merope reaches her hand into the other glass ball and grabs a slip of paper. She says some name that's not mine and asks for volunteers.

I make it about halfway to the stage when someone from the seventeen-year-old section darts out in front of me. He's going to volunteer! _Not if I can help it!_ I think to myself. I start sprinting toward the boy and tackle him to the ground. He tries to get back up, but I subdue him by punching him several times. When I get up, the boy is out cold. "I volunteer," I say while wiping sweat from my brow.

"What's your name, son?" Merope asks me. "Mason Ryke," I say into the microphone.

"Let's hear it for your District 2 tributes!" Merope says to the crowd. For once, nobody claps for the tributes here. I guess they're intimidated.

Serena

I am escorted into the Justice Building to a room where I will say my final goodbyes. As I guessed, Kara is my first visitor. She wraps me in a hug and we stay in that position for several minutes. "No tears, Kara," I say to her. "Stay strong."

"Please come home, Serena. Please just come home."

"I will, Kara," I promise her. There's only time for one last hug before the Peacekeepers come to take her away from me.

My next visitor is a small surprise. Sapphire walks into the room with her head hung. Before I can say anything, she traps me in a hug. I can feel her crying into my shoulder as we hug. When she finally breaks the hug, I put my hands on her shoulders and look her in the eye. "Please, take Kara in. She can't take care of herself. Please, Sapphire, she's your sister."

"Of course I will, Serena," my sister answers. She gives me one last hug before the Peacekeepers take her out too.

I begin to cry as I wait for the Peacekeepers to take me, too.

Mason

My parents are my first visitors. My mother starts bawling as soon as she walks in the door. This causes my dad to start yelling at her about her emotions.

I can't believe this. They've turned their allotted goodbye time into another argument! I try to get them to stop arguing several times, but they just keep going at it until the Peacekeepers make them leave.

They're still arguing when they walk out the door.

When my next visitor walks in, I don't recognize her until she lifts her head up. Kara Zyiana. Serena's little sister.

"Mason? I'm Kara, Serena's sister. You guys used to play together all the time when we were younger," she says. "I remember you, Kara," I say to her. She seems to be startled that I remember her name.

"I know we haven't spoken to each other in four years, but I have to ask you something important," she says to me. "Okay. What is it?"

"Please protect Serena as much as you can. You guys were best friends. I don't know if I could bear it if she didn't come home-" She stops suddenly and breaks down into sobs. I'm so uncomfortable, I don't have any idea what to say. The Peacekeepers enter and take her away. "I'll do what I can!" I yell before they close the door. They don't know what I mean, but Kara does.

I can't protect her sister. Not if I want to come home. I make a pact, then and there, to not form any relationships in the Games. I can only play the Games for one person, and that person has to be me. And that is the thought that runs through my head as the Peacekeepers lead me to the train.

* * *

**I hope that you liked the District 2 tributes! I tried to make them more than just the typical battle-hungry District 2 tributes. Please review!**

**Thank you to AgentZyiana for Serena Zyiana and JoMason7 for Mason Ryke. :)**

**I still need people to submit tributes! I still need a male tribute for Districts 6, 8, 9, 10, and 11, and I also need a female tribute for Districts 10, 11, and 12. If you have already submitted a tribute, you can submit more! **

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I just realized how similar Serena, the District 2 girl from last chapter, is to Katniss. They each have a sister, they both hunt, and they both volunteered for their sister! Did anyone else notice that?**

**Anyway, here are the District 3 Reapings!**

* * *

Kara Johnson

I wake up in the bathroom, with no idea how I got there.

Oh, wait, that's right...I threw up last night.

I throw up when I get nervous, and since today is Reaping Day, I can understand why I would have thrown up last night. The night before the Reaping is even worse than the day itself, probably because of the increasing tension in our house. My older brother Dax had his final Reaping last year, and today is my brother Rian's final Reaping. My mom's really superstitious; she believes that since Dax was never Reaped, Rian and I won't be Reaped. I wish I held the same type of hope in my heart.

I look at myself in the mirror. My left cheek is flushed due to spending the night pressed up against the bathroom floor. My hair is extremely frizzy, making me look like some of the eccentric inventors I see walking around the Districts. I try to run a brush through it, but it doesn't work. I'll have to go to the Reaping looking like I just stuck my finger in an electrical outlet.

I head to the living room. Our "house" is one of the apartments on the outskirts of the District. We share the building with seven other families. When I get there, I see that my mom has laid out a dull gray blouse and knee-length skirt for me. I put them on with my well-worn shoes and look at the clock. I have twenty minutes until the Reaping. Not bothering to wait for my family, I head toward the square.

Desmond Turow

The work bell rings, and I set the last crate on the assembly line. I look at the clock. Ten minutes until the Reapings start. I'll be going to the Reaping covered in grease.

There weren't supposed to be any more Reapings. Not after the Mockingjay assassinated President Alma Coin. But no, the new president had to go and commit suicide, and the Hunger Games were reinstated by dear old President Wishart. I hate the Hunger Games, I hate the Capitol...I hate them all with a passion.

This is why I should start a rebellion. I may not be able to win the Hunger Games, and working with people may not be my strong suit, but I'm strong! All my work moving heavy objects in one of the many electronics factories in District 3 has made me much more physically fit than the average teenager in our District. I could at least make it past the Bloodbath, but hopefully I won't be going into the Hunger Games at all.

I submit my employee sign out card and head to the square. Our whole District reeks with the smell of smoke from the factories. Not an ideal place to live at all. I've always hated it here. I want to be out in the open, not surrounded by ugly factories and smelly apartments. Long ago, before Panem was even founded, this land used to be wide open spaces, full of trees, animals, and fresh, fresh air. Maybe, after the Capitol falls, beauty can be brought back to our world.

I arrive at the square, not even aware that I had left the factory. I allow the Peacekeeper woman at the front to prick my finger and take my blood. As I take my place in the sixteen-year-old section, District 3's escort takes the stage. I can't even remember her name, so I just tune her speech out and lose myself in my thoughts of a better world.

Kara

The District 3 escort, whose name I can't remember, bounces onto the stage in her too-high heels. She begins her speech, and I'm instantly bored. It's the same speech every year, so I don't need to listen. I feel myself start to get nervous again. The bile starts to come up my throat, but I manage to swallow it and not throw up all over my fellow sixteen-year-olds.

Too soon, our escort is reaching her hand into the female Reaping bowl. I hold my breath as she draws the name and says it into the microphone.

"Kara Johnson!"

I throw up, right then and there, all over everyone around me. This is greeted with glares from my fellow teenagers, but I don't notice. I'm too busy freaking out. I can't go to the Hunger Games! I'll be dead in days!

Someone shoves me. Pretty soon, everyone around me is shoving me out of our corral. I have no choice but to begin the agonizing walk toward the stage. Before I know it, I'm ascending the steps to the stage. The escort is asking for volunteers, but, of course, no one does. All I can do now is wait for my District partner to be announced, and then I'll be on my way to my inevitable death.

Desmond

When Kara Johnson throws up, right in front of me, I almost laugh out loud. I quickly bite it down, though, as that could be taken the wrong way. Kara has to be pushed out of our section to get to the stage; she's obviously paralyzed with fear. Nobody volunteers for her, and our escort reads out the male tribute's name.

"Desmond Turow!"

The initial shock freezes me in my tracks, but I instantly recover. I don't want to go to the Capitol, but I'm not afraid. I ease my way through the crowd and head up to the stage wearing a confident grin. Confidence will help me get sponsors. I don't know if I can win, but I'm a fast learner and I'm strong. I may die, but I'll raise a little hell before I go.

And as I head into the Justice Building, this thought keeps the smile on my face.

Kara

My family are my visitors. My mother bursts into tears upon seeing me, and it's now that I finally break down. My body shakes with sobs, and I can't control them. My brothers wrap me in a tight hug. We all sit there crying for several minutes.

My mother looks up at me. "Kara, honey, just know that I love you, and no matter what happens to you, I'll always be with you." This just makes me cry harder. My mother is rarely emotional, and to see her so vulnerable is heartbreaking. As for my brothers, they only have time to give me one more hug before the Peacekeepers come to take them away.

I'm going to die. And it will happen soon. I accept that, but it's hard, and I break down in another series of sobs.

Desmond

I'm startled when Robin charges through the door and throws herself into my arms. I hold her close. At 10 years old, she still doesn't completely understand what's going on, but she knows that I might not come back.

My dad is also here. He sits next to me and pats my shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son. I know that you can do great," he says to me. I nod and smile, letting him know that his praise is appreciated. I need to let Robin know how much I love her before they are taken away from me.

"Robin, you know I might not be coming back, so just remember that I will always love you, no matter what happens." My little speech makes Robin cry, and I hold her close to me.

Too soon, the Peacekeepers are taking them away from me. I am filled with determination. I have to win these Games, not for me, but for Robin. Failure is not an option. I MUST win. I'm gonna blow the Capitol away. Pretty soon, they're all gonna know my name. You just wait.

* * *

**What did you think? I had a great time writing for these two. Their personalities are so much different, and it really kept it interesting. Thank you to Kara johnson for Kara and Taylor1103 for Desmond. **

**Ok, so due to the lack of recent tribute submissions, I filled some spots myself. I have filled the spots of the District 8 male and the two District 10 tributes. Now, the only available tribute positions are the District 6 male, the District 9 male, and the two District 11 tributes. Please submit those! You can submit more than one tribute! **

**Thank you all for following! Please review! I will have the District 4 Reapings up by this coming Wednesday! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm getting this chapter posted earlier than I had originally planned because I am just getting so excited for this story! Almost every tribute spot has been filled! The only remaining tribute position is the District 6 male. I've actually had to turn some people's characters down because the spots were already filled, and I am deeply sorry if you were one of those people. :(**

**So...here are the District 4 Reapings!**

* * *

Estella Wickhelm

The cut on my cheek is starting to sting, but I can't take the time to assess the wound. Not when a six-foot-tall eighteen-year-old girl is threatening to end my very existence.

She comes toward me, swinging her knife. This girl fights dirty. I have no weapons on me; my only protection is my bare hands. She makes her first swing, but I block it with my wrist and give her a swift uppercut to the jaw. While she is recovering, I give her a kick to the gut that knocks her over. I end up sitting on her chest and pummeling her face with my fists. In about ten seconds, she's surrendering.

I get up and blow some stray hair out of my face. "That'll teach you to mess with me, right?" She nods, clearly very frightened of me.

I head back to my room. In this small orphanage on the outskirts of District 4, I am one of the smallest girls. At sixteen years old, I stand at 5'3", smaller than some of the people younger than I am. I'm about halfway to my room when I remember that the girl who attacked me was supposed to volunteer this year. She'll be going to the Capitol injured. The thought makes me laugh.

When I get to my room, I see that I only have half an hour before the Reapings. I dress quickly in the grey, long-sleeved dress that I wear every year to the Reapings. I run a comb through my hair and head to the Reapings.

Arriving at the square, a Peacekeeper takes my blood and I head to the sixteen-year-old section. Our escort is already starting her speech. She appears to be wearing a fishbowl with several live fish in it on her head. It makes me laugh at how ridiculous it looks. For once, the Reapings are starting on a happy note for me.

Kieran Winchester

I'm trying to get to the Reapings, but my mother is not making it easy on me.

You see, since this is my last Reaping, she's practically begging me not to volunteer. I've been training for ten years, though, and if I don't volunteer this year, I'll lose my last chance at fame. My mother has tried everything, from crying, to begging, to threatening. I hate that I'm making her so upset, but I have to do this. If not for the glory, than at least for the money. My family is one of the poorer ones in the District. We're not in poverty, but we don't always have food on the table. If I win the Games, I could give my five younger brothers a better future.

I dress in a light blue shirt and black pants. I slip my favorite sandals on and head to the Reaping, my mother crying behind me.

It's another hot day in District 4. The sun is beating down already, and it's only 8 am. By the time I reach the square, I'm sweating. The Peacekeeper who takes my blood, a woman who looks to be around twenty, winks at me and wishes me luck. I take my place among the other eighteen-year-olds. I feel sorry for them, as this is their last year, and they won't get a chance to play the Hunger Games.

My hands start shivering. _Great, _I think. _I forgot to take my injection. _If I don't take my injection every six hours, my hands start shivering uncontrollably. Oh well. Once I win the Hunger Games, the Capitol will fix my problem.

Our escort, Melusina, takes the stage. I'm so excited, I just want her to reach into the male bowl and get it over with. I'm actually bouncing on the balls of my feet.

Estella

The escort is reaching her hand into the female bowl. She feels around for a few seconds and latches onto a slip of paper. She takes a deep breath. "Our female tribute is...Estella Wickhelm!"

I hardly register what she's said. Then I realize that she just said my name. I'm not worried, as I know that the cow will soon volunteer. I make my way up to the stage.

"Are there any volunteers?" I look for the cow in the crowd and see her grinning wickedly at me.

Then it hits me. She's not going to volunteer for me! She would rather see me die than get her chance in the Games! A mixture of emotions are running through me, but I manage to keep a blank face.

"And now, for the boys!"

Kieran

I'm shocked when Coral doesn't volunteer. She's a regular at the Training Center, and it was her year to volunteer. But instead, she's laughing at Estella as she mounts the stage. I knew that they had a problem with each other, but I didn't think that Coral would give up her chance at victory just for some grudge.

Melusina is now reaching into the male bowl. She pulls out a name. "Brine Matthews!"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

The words pop out of my mouth before I can register what is happening. I calmly walk up to the stage. "What's your name, honey?" Melusina asks. "Kieran Winchester," I say in a confident voice. Just after I say this, my mother bursts out in loud tears in the audience. I feel sorry for her, but I'm not about to change my mind.

"Let's hear it for your District 4 tributes, Estella Wickhelm and Kieran Winchester!" Melusina shouts. Everyone claps, but I am hardly paying attention.

I am lead into the Justice Building by several Peacekeepers, including the woman from before. I notice that her hand lingers on my back a little longer than everyone else's, and I smirk. It's clear that she wants me.

My first visitors are my family. My mother has already stopped crying, and a look of pure fury is on her face. She starts shouting at me as soon as she walks in the door. "Kieran Relic Winchester! How dare you volunteer after I had specifically told you not to!" She spouts off this whole lecture while I hold my little brothers close to me. Her lecture lasts about ten minutes. Afterward, she breaks down and throws herself into my arms. "I'm going to come home for all of you," I say to my whole family. "I'll see you all in a week."

The Peacekeepers arrive to take my family away, and I wave goodbye to them, knowing that this may have been my last moment with them.

Estella

My only guest is the matron at the orphanage. She's always had a soft spot for me. She wraps her arms around me and tells me that everything will be alright, and I want so badly to believe her, but I know that my odds are not the greatest. She pulls away from our hug but leaves her firm hands on my shoulders.

"I've taken care of you since you were a baby, Estella. You have grown into a fine young woman. I am so proud of you, I know that you can do this."

The Peacekeepers take her away, and I am soon being lead onto the train that will take me to the Capitol. I am no longer afraid. My matron's final words have put a new confidence in me. In my darkest times, she was the only one who loved me. I will come back for her.

The thought of her puts a smile on my face as the train takes me to the Capitol.


	6. Chapter 6

**First things first, I forgot to thank some people in my last chapter. Thank you to The Girl Who's Pen is on Fire for Estella Wickhelm and thank you to District7isAwesome for Kieran Winchester.**

**BIG NEWS! The SYOT portion of this story is officially CLOSED! For those of you who did not get to participate, I will be making another story (this one based on the 77th Games), so keep your eye out for that! **

**So, without further ado...the District 5 Reapings!**

* * *

Emma Jones

"Morning, Emma!"

My father's standard greeting rings through the house, and I drop the dishes that I am washing. My father is standing by the front door, and I throw myself into his arms. "Is Ryker home yet?" he asks. "No, not yet. He should have been home an hour ago."

My father and brother both work at the electricity plant in our District. They leave in the middle of the night and always get back at around 7 am. I'm usually still asleep when they get home, but today is Reaping Day, so I've gotten up early to get my chores done beforehand.

"Your breakfast is on the table," I say to him. He gives me a quick peck on the cheek and I head to my room to get changed for the Reapings. I dress in the outfit I had laid out the night before: a dark green blouse and knee-length black skirt. I pull on my leather shoes and pull my curly hair into a loose bun.

When I enter the kitchen again, my eighteen-year-old brother Ryker was sitting at the table with my dad. He looks worried, but I don't see any reason to be. It's his last Reaping, and he hasn't been Reaped before now. They look up at me, and my dad does a little whistle. "Don't let any boys go near you, Emma," he says to me, and then winks. I smile. My dad always knows how to make me smile. "Ryker, don't worry, it's your last year!" I say to my brother. He manages a small smile. I love my brother, but he should have a little confidence.

After a hug and kiss from my father, Ryker and I head to the District square for the Reapings. He's already acting nervous again, but I'm not concerned. I'm pretty confident that I won't be Reaped this year.

Clayton Huxley

I push up my glasses as I see my parents. Still in bed, naked, partially covered by a sheet, and practically on top of each other. Looks like they may have done some late-night lovemaking last night while I was asleep. I sigh. Their only son could possibly be sent to the Capitol today, and they spent last night fooling around.

My bare feet barely making a sound on the concrete floor, I head to the kitchen. It's looking like an apple will be my breakfast selection today. As I crunch down on the tart fruit, I hear footsteps coming from my parents' room. My mother enters the kitchen. She looks disheveled in a worn-out robe. "Good morning, Clayton," she says to me. I smile at her. My mother is amazing. She had to quit her job at the nuclear plant when she got pregnant with me, and since then has made a living by cleaning houses for other people. "I laid out an outfit for you for the Reaping today. It's on the chair when you're ready."

My Reaping outfit is a stained, white button-down shirt and dull grey pants. I quickly slip it on and head to the Reapings.

When I reach the square, a Peacekeeper takes my blood and I am corralled into the seventeen-year-old section. Our escort, Trinity Greer, is a chronically depressed woman who obviously does not want to be here. "Happy Hunger Games," she says in a bored monotone, "and may the odds be ever in your favor. Now let's get this over with."

She rolls into her speech, and everyone tunes out. If we were to actually listen to her, we would all probably fall asleep. Finally, she's done, and she reaches her hand into the female bowl.

Emma

"Emma Jones!"

I hear these words and snap out of my reverie. What did she just say? Surely she didn't say my name.

My worst fears are confirmed when the boy behind me nudges me and points toward the stage. I swallow down bile and slowly make my way through the crowd of fifteen-year-olds. _Someone volunteer,_ I think, _PLEASE!_

An earsplitting cry comes from the very back section and I can see Ryker standing there with tears pouring down his face. "EMMA!" he screams. Before he can do anything foolish, I shake my head subtly at him. It will be hard enough on my father if one of us goes, but if BOTH of us have to go, he'll be crushed. He won't be able to move on. So I lift my chin up and try to walk as confidently as I can up to the stage.

"And now for the boys..."

Clayton

Trinity reaches her hand inside the male bowl and pulls out a name. She steps up to the microphone and reads out the name, "Clayton Huxley!"

I'm surprised, but it doesn't show. I keep my face blank as I walk up to the stage. I'm aware of my mother sobbing in the crowd to my right, and I wish I was there to comfort her. I can't, though. I'm on my way to my death.

"Let's hear it for your District 5 tributes, Emma Jones and Clayton Huxley!" Trinity says. There is some subdued applause, and we are sent into the Justice Building.

I'm lead into a room adjacent to the entrance of our Justice Building. There is a small leather couch here, and I sit. I sigh. I'm not really afraid to die, but I'd rather not do it at this instant.

My parents are my visitors. My mother has evidently stopped crying, but starts back up again as soon as she sees me. "No tears, mom. I'll be fine," I say to her. She tries to smile through the tears, but it doesn't work. My father comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Everything will be alright, Elesa," he says.

They then wrap me in a warm hug. I sigh, and shed a few tears, knowing that this will be the last time that I hug my parents.

Emma

My father and brother enter the room that I have been escorted to. My brother has stopped crying, and he sits down right next to me. "Emma, I know you can do this. You're the smartest girl I know, and you can use that to your advantage. All you have to do is outlast everyone," he says.

"Thanks, Ryker. Who knows? Maybe I can win," I say. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a squeeze before giving my father his turn.

My father wastes no time and wraps me in one of his hugs. I let myself fall into his embrace, knowing that this may be the last hug that I get from him. "I love you, Emma," he tells me. "I love you too, dad," I say to him. I give him a quick peck on the cheek and he pulls out a ring. Not one of the fancy rings you'd see in the Capitol, but a simple metal band. "This was your mom's engagement ring. I'd feel better knowing that you had a piece of her in the arena," he says. Tears start to well up in my eyes, but I quickly shoo them away. "Th...thank you, dad," I say.

There's only time for one more hug each before the Peacekeepers come to take them away. I sigh, thinking of how much I will miss them.

* * *

**Did you like the District 5 tributes? Thank you to Kara johnson for Emma Jones and JoMason7 for Clayton Huxley. **

**Reading over my story last night, I realized that I had said that every Victor had been executed. However, Serena's sister Sapphire is a Victor. The explanation behind that is that Sapphire payed the Capitol a significant sum of money if they would leave her alone, and they were lenient because she is from District 2.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you all so much! I was gonna try to post two chapters tonight, but I won't have time to. So I will try to post the Reapings for Districts 6 & 7 tomorrow. We have no school due to weather, so I should be able to. Love ya'll! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here are the District 6 Reapings! I'm excited for you all to meet the tributes, so I'm trying to post more than one chapter per day now. This is the first of two or three chapters that will be posted today. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harlette Grim

I wake up to see my sister Annette standing over me, the stench of exhaust filling my nostrils. The orphanage that we live in is right next to the vehicle testing factory in our District, so we always smell exhaust from the several cars and train engines.

"Harlette, it's time to get ready for the Reaping..." my sister says. I sit up. Annette is already wearing her ragged brown sundress that is her Reaping outfit. I climb out of bed and head down to the kitchen with her.

Our daily bowl of gruel is set on the table for us. I sit down and eat up, knowing that I don't have a lot of time before the Reaping. As I eat quickly, I spill a little bit on the table. I try to wipe it up quickly before anyone notices.

I'm too slow. Cline, a bratty thirteen-year-old, sees the spill. Before I can tell her to shut up, she's yelling, "Mrs. Vane! Harlette spilled gruel on the table!" Mrs. Vane, the matron, glares at me and makes her way over to me. She's had a personal vendetta against me and my sister since the day we arrived here. Seeing the tiny bit of gruel on the table, she sneers at me. "Spilling on the table, Harlette?" she asks nastily. "You know what that means."

I smile sweetly at her. "It means that I'll clean it up right now and my only punishment will be seeing your horrible smile?"

This wipes the sneer right off her face. She grabs me roughly by my hair and throws me to the ground. I look up, and the next thing I see is a whip coming down toward me. There is a stinging burn across my side now. She keeps going. I try to hold back the tears, but they come eventually. Pretty soon, I'm sobbing as she whips me like an animal. This lasts for about ten minutes.

She bends down over me. "Now clean it up, and go get ready for the Reaping," she says in my ear. I glare up at her through my tears, the occasional whimper escaping my throat.

Annette leads me upstairs to our room. I dress quietly in a dress identical to Annette's. It clearly shows the scars that Mrs. Vane's whip has left over the years. Annette sees them and sighs. She's been there for every single whipping I've received. She tells me that I need to control my anger around Mrs. Vane, but when she treats me so unfairly, I can't help it.

We leave the room to head to the Reaping. Cline is waiting in the hallway. "How did you enjoy that, Harlette?" she asks with a nasty smirk on her face. I pause, turn to her, throw her down on the floor, and leave before Mrs. Vane can catch me. I'll have to endure another whipping when I come back from the Reaping, but it'll be worth it. I loved seeing the pain on Cline's face as she fell.

Achill Ryder

"Son, it's time for the Reapings!" I hear my dad call me from downstairs. I rub the sleep from my eyes. I'm late! I only have fifteen minutes before the Reapings!

I quickly change and brush my teeth. I slip on some shoes and run downstairs. My dad is waiting for me.

"Honestly, Achill! Fifteen minutes before the Reaping!? I have to be there in five!" he shouts at me. My dad is the mayor of District 6, so he needs to be at the Reaping early. I wonder why he didn't wake me up sooner.

My mother and sister are in the kitchen waiting for me. "Again, Achill?" my mother asks, faking exasperation. I smirk at her. "Again, Achill?" My little sister Amortia is copying my mother again. She's not completely right in the head. She's eight years old, but she acts younger. She may be strange, but she is the cutest thing ever. I pick her up and twirl her around. "Again, Achill? Again, Achill?" I say while giving her kisses on the cheek. She giggles and starts feeling my hair. "Soft!" she shouts. "That's right, Amortia, it's hair. It's supposed to be soft," my dad says. He takes her from my arms. I grab a piece of toast. "Ready to go, dad?" I ask. We head to the Reapings together.

I know that I should feel a little nervous about today, but I don't. I'm the mayor's son! That's got to mean something, right? I honestly don't believe that I will be Reaped today. The Capitol has to favor the District mayors and their families.

"Nervous, son?" my dad asks. "Not really, dad. You're the mayor, after all. The Capitol has to favor you in some way," I say. He laughs, but he looks nervous. I wonder what's wrong with him. I don't have time to ponder, though, because we have arrived at the square. I let the Peacekeepers take my blood and join my fellow sixteen-year-olds in our section. They look nervous, but I'm not. I don't need to be.

Harlette

"Goooooood morning, District 6!" Our escort, Tobias Spekter, is shouting at us with his loud and obnoxious voice. I roll my eyes. How someone can be so excited to see twenty-three children die, I'll never know.

Tobias goes into his whole spiel about honoring our District and whatnot, and then reaches his hand into the female Reaping bowl. I look to the twelve-year-old section and see Annette. She is closing her eyes and clasping her hands together, almost as if she is praying. I wish I was next to her to comfort her. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cline in the thirteen-year-old section. She looks at me and flashes her irritating little smile. My hands are making claw marks, like I want to choke her, and suddenly I'm chanting in my head, _Let it be Cline, let it be Cline..._

"Harlette Grim!"

The next thing that I'm aware of, I'm out of the sixteen-year-old section and in the thirteen-year-old section, beating Cline until she's unconscious. I seem to remember her laughing after my name was called. It takes three Peacekeepers to pull me off of her. They carry me to the stage and dump me unceremoniously onto it. Tobias glares down at me, and continues the ceremony.

_Well, at least I won't get a whipping, _I think.

Achill

Harlette Grim is an interesting girl. She is one of the orphans of the District, but I never expected an orphan to have such _fire._ She literally has to be dragged to the stage by three Peacekeepers. If I were going into the Games, I'd want her as an ally.

"Now we will see who will be the lucky boy representing District 6 in the 76th Hunger Games!" our escort shouts to the crowd. He reaches his hand into the Reaping bowl for males and pulls out a name. Suddenly, I get a bad feeling in my soul, and I know what's going to come out of Spekter's mouth before he says it.

"Achill Ryder!"

"NO!" my father yells. "I demand a redraw! My son will not go into these Games!" He goes on this huge rant about how he's the mayor, so he should get his way, but I'm already heading toward the stage. Peacekeepers are currently subduing my father. I scan the crowd and find my mother and sister. My mother has silent tears pouring down her face, but Amortia just smiles and waves. She doesn't know what's going on.

"Well, let's hear it for your District 6 tributes!"

Harlette

I am escorted into a small room in the Justice Building. This is where most tributes say goodbye to their friends and loved ones, but I'm different from most tributes. There's only one person in this world that I love.

Annette is my first visitor. She comes in and wraps her arms around me. "You shouldn't have done that, Harlette. You shouldn't have attacked Cline," she tells me.

"I know, but I couldn't take it anymore. She was laughing at the fact that I'm going to die!" I say to her. Suddenly, she breaks our hug. "Don't even say that, Harlette. You are not going to die. You have an amazing spirit, and I know that you'll come back to me, alive," she says. "Thanks, Annette," I say. We hug one more time, and then the Peacekeepers come to take her away.

My next visitor is an unwanted surprise. Mrs. Vane steps into the room. She throws me down on the floor. "You thought you could get away so easily, Harlette? Well, think again!" she says. I look up and see her stroking her whip. I try to get up, but she prevents it. My last thought before I lose consciousness is that I've been whipped so many times, I can barely feel it anymore.

Achill

My mother and sister are my first and only visitors. When my sister enters the room, she climbs on the other couch and starts bouncing on it. She's laughing, and clearly having the time of her life, so I leave her to it. I go to my mom and wrap her in a hug. "Where's Dad?" I ask her.

My mother hesitates. I can tell that I'm about to receive some bad news. "Dad was taken to the prison. He'll soon be on trial for disruption during the Reaping ceremony," she says.

I could throw up. My dad, the mayor of District 6, in _prison?_ "Well, when you see him, tell him...tell him how much I love him," I say to my mother. It's hard to control the tears, but I manage to do it.

I walk over to Amortia. "Come here, you little squirt!" I shout as I grab her and start tickling her. She squeals and jumps into my lap. I hold her close to me. "I love you, Amortia," I whisper to her. She looks up at me and places her hand on my cheek. I smile at her, and she starts laughing again. I don't have the heart to tell her that I probably won't be coming home.

The Peacekeepers arrive, and my mother and Amortia are taken away from me, probably forever.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm gonna be completely honest, I almost cried while I was writing this. Both tributes have such great stories. I hope I portrayed them well! Thank you to Jesseknocks for Achill Ryder and TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo for Harlette Grim.**

**PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW! I would love to know what you think about the tributes. I am trying to get the Reapings done quickly so that I can move on in the story, but it's taking a bit longer than I thought it would. So sorry! I should have all the Reapings done by the end of this week, though.**

**Up next, the District 7 Reapings! They will be up tomorrow at the latest, tonight if I'm lucky! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**District 7 Reapings! Getting closer to the train rides! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalynne Woods

The hour-long climb up the hill has left me winded, but it's completely worth it. I've arrived at my secret world.

"Secret" is a loosely-used term here. Anyone else could find it, and I wouldn't prevent them from using it, but no one else has found it. It's a little glade at the top of a hill in the woods behind my house. It is surrounded by tall trees, and has a small stream and several different flowers. It's very small, but it's peaceful and quiet. I come here often to blow off steam. The trees are scarred from all the times that I've attacked them with an ax. I hate doing it, but it's essential. I would blow up at everyone if I didn't have this place.

I lay in the grass and watch the sun rise over the horizon. These are moments that I hate to miss. Moments like these are the only times that I feel completely at ease with the world.

I've been coming here more often since the accident. My parents used to work as lumberjacks, and they worked together on the toughest trees in the forest. One day, though, they didn't get out of the way of a falling tree fast enough. The tree crushed my mother, and she died instantly. My dad wasn't so lucky. The tree pinned his legs, crushing every bone in them. The only method of healing was amputation. My father died halfway through the amputation process. I was fourteen when it happened.

Since then, my sister Bethany has been my only guardian. She's only two years older than me, but the stress of keeping bread on the table has made her look much older than nineteen. We have a good system going at home. I bring in the food, and she slaves over rich peoples' homes to bring in the money.

I've been wallowing here for too long. It's almost time for the Reaping. I head back down the hill toward home. _Two more Reapings, then I'm done, _I think to myself.

Alecander Smythe

_My sister is on the floor crying now. I'm praying for mom and dad to come home. The large Peacekeeper has since shed his uniform and stands there, not a stitch of clothing on his body. He's tortured my sister enough, what more can he do to her?_

_The Peacekeeper bends down and forces himself inside her. She shrieks in pain, but he just laughs and thrusts harder. "You're my little whore now!" he shouts. He keeps going until he empties himself._

_He then gets up, pulls his uniform on, pulls out his gun, and shoots my sister._

I wake up in a cold sweat. The reoccurring dream about my sister's murder has wasted countless hours of sleep before, and today is no exception. It always gets worse around Reaping Day...Oh, that's right! It's Reaping Day.

I get up and dress quickly. Mom and Dad aren't home right now, but they almost never are. They're Peacekeepers, highly ironic considering what happened to my sister. I still remember that day perfectly. That is something that no seven-year-old boy should have to see. I shudder, thinking about the supposed family friend who violated my sister. He still walks around town like he's some big star, so my parents and I give him murderous looks whenever he passes us.

I head outside to get to the Reaping on time. A couple of girls from school walk by me. They try to catch my eye, so I humor them by smiling and waving. They wave back, and run away giggling. I chuckle. I honestly don't know what girls see in me, but I can't help being a romantic. It's who I am. Suddenly, a girl catches my eye. She is several inches shorter than I am, has dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. I am instantly drawn to her. I run to catch up with her.

"Hello. I'm Alecander Smythe. Would you honor me by letting me know your name?" I ask the girl.

"Rosalynne Woods."

Rosalynne. The name is ringing like a bell in my head. I can instantly tell that this girl is different from the others. "Well, Rosalynne, would you be so kind as to allow me to walk you to the Reaping?" I ask, offering my arm. She laughs, and suddenly, I am up against the wall, Rosalynne holding her arm to my throat.

"Alecander, if you knew me, you wouldn't have even considered offering me that. It's best if you just stay away. You could get hurt." She pats my cheek, and takes off running toward the District square.

I sit there and rub my cheek, determined to learn more about this enigmatic girl.

Rosalynne

I arrive at the Reapings. The interaction with Alecander has left me slightly frazzled. I try not to think about his piercing hazel eyes, or his shiny black hair, or his tall, muscular body...

_Snap out of it, Rosalynne. No good can come from that, _I think to myself.

District 7's male escort, Macintosh Henny, ascends to the stage. "Happy Reaping Day, District 7!" he says. His perky attitude is irritating. I roll my eyes and wait for him to get on with it.

He skips over to the female Reaping bowl and draws a name. A hold my breath, hoping that it's not me.

"Rosalynne Woods!"

I take a deep breath and sigh. I'm not scared for the Hunger Games, but I'd rather not go to the Capitol. My sister needs me, and I have a perfectly decent life here in District 7. Sadly, my life may be coming to an end sooner than I had originally anticipated. I quickly ascend the steps toward the stage. Macintosh asks for volunteers, but I know that nobody will.

_Well, _I think, _let the Games begin._

Alecander

My Rosalynne has been Reaped! How saddening. She was something special.

"And now for the boys!" our escort says. He reaches a hand into the Reaping bowl. I barely have time to think before he's saying my name.

I swallow. He didn't just say my name, did he? What a bother. I can't possibly win the Hunger Games. Nevertheless, I put on a winning smile and make my way toward the stage. My many admirers are surely looking at me with expressions of pure sadness, but I only have eyes for the enigmatic Rosalynne. She stares at me with an expression of pure shock.

I stand on the stage and look out at the gathered youth of District 7. The escort asks for volunteers, but no one steps forward. I am going into the Hunger Games.

Rosalynne

I am escorted into our Justice Building. The room that I wait in is painted a drab green color. I sigh and wait for my visitors.

Soon enough, my sister Bethany is escorted into the room. She has clearly been crying, so I go up to her and wrap her in a hug. She pulls away and looks me straight in the eye. "Rosalynne, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. If I could take your place, I would. However, I do know that you are the strongest woman I've ever known...apart from mom. You can pull through this. I'll be waiting for you back here."

I smile at my sister. We've never had this type of conversation, but I'm glad that we had it now. I give her one last hug, and then the Peacekeepers take her away. I know that this was probably the last time that I'll see my sister.

Alecander

I sit on the soft, velvet sofa, waiting for my visitors. I wonder who will visit me. My parents won't be able to get away from working, so who else?

The door suddenly opens, and a group of girls from school walk in. I recognize them as the three who I waved at this morning, but that's all I know about them. That's when I notice him. _He _is here. The man who raped and murdered my sister ten years ago. He escorts the girls in and smirks at me. He's _happy _about what he did to my sister.

Something inside me snaps, and I'm suddenly on my feet. I jump on _him _and start pummeling him. He deserves this. He will pay for what he did to her. The girls are screaming, but I don't stop. Five Peacekeepers barge into the room, and it takes all of them to pull me off of _him._ They drag me out of the Justice Building and dump me onto the train. Macintosh, the escort, is fussing over me, but I don't take any notice. _Nothing _will stop me from winning these Games and getting back to District 7 to make sure that _he _pays for what he's done.

* * *

**What did you think of the District 7 tributes? Thank you to The Girl Who's Pen Is On Fire for Alecander Smythe and WaterCherry13 for Rosalynne Woods.**

**Next Reaping is District 8, the first District with one of MY tributes in it. I will try to get it posted tomorrow, but I can't make any promises. I have auditions for my school's musical, You're a Good Man Charlie Brown, tomorrow! So excited!**

**Anyway, please review, favorite, follow, or just acknowledge that you are liking the story! I love to hear your opinions! Thank you! Love ya'll! :) 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here are the District 8 Reapings! This is the first District with my own tribute in it. I submitted the male and my brother submitted the female. So big thank you to him!**

**So...the District 8 Reapings!**

* * *

Zivi Wellwood

"On your mark...get set...go!"

The tall girl comes toward me, threatening to attack. I'm not scared, though. I easily dodge her blows and proceed to tackle her. Before she can process what has happened, I pin her to the ground. The "referee" counts down. "1...2...3! Zivi wins!"

I stand up and blow the hair out of my face. This unofficial wrestling match was a complete waste of my time. I'm the wrestling champion for our small school here in District 8. The girl who tried to face me thought that she was better than me.

She was wrong.

I head home. I only have half an hour until the Reapings, and I want to look my best. People say that I am vain, but I prefer the term "conscious." I know that I am beautiful, and I use it to my advantage. I arrive at home. "Zivile, I've drawn a bath for you," my mother tells me. Zivile is my real name, but everyone calls me Zivi. My parents are the only ones that call me Zivile. "Thank you, mother," I say to her.

My father owns the largest textile factory in the District, so we are much better off than most others. Our home is a two-story home on the outskirts of District 8. I'm not spoiled, but I am able to receive nicer things than others. I bathe quickly and dress in a strapless, purple, full-length gown and matching high heels. I pin my hair up into an elegant updo and head back downstairs.

My parents are waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. "You look beautiful, Zivile," my father says. "Just like a princess," my mother says. "Thank you both. Shall we head to the Reapings?"

As I arrive at the District square, I can't help but feel a bit nervous. My name is only in the Reaping bowl five times, the minimum amount for a sixteen-year-old, but I have a bad feeling about today. And that feeling makes me shiver as I enter my section.

Twine Weft

It happened on live television. The worst moment of my life. The moment that my mother was murdered.

My mother is-sorry, _was _Cecelia Weft, Victor of the 58th Hunger Games. She was part of the group assigned to protect Katniss Everdeen in the 75th Hunger Games for the rebellion. My mother was killed in the Bloodbath. She had gotten herself a sword, and was about to run away from the Cornucopia, but that District 2 woman, Enobaria, came out of nowhere. My mother put up a fight, and managed to injure Enobaria, but she was eventually worn down. Enobaria ripped my mother's throat out with her cosmetically-enhanced teeth.

I hate the Capitol, and I hate the Hunger Games, but I hold a special hatred in my heart for District 2. They are responsible for bringing Enobaria into the world. It's not fair how District 2 is allowed to train their children for the Hunger Games, either.

I've been lost in my thoughts for too long. I failed to notice that my father has just enter my room. "Twine, buddy, it's time to get ready for the Reaping," he says. "Ok, dad," I say to him. I get up and quickly dress. I brush my straight, sandy-colored hair out of my eyes and head downstairs. My father is helping my sister, Silka, into her Reaping dress. She's only six years old, so she doesn't understand that our mother will never come back. I give them a wave and head to the Reaping.

My friend Deckard is waiting for me outside. He gives me a smile and we walk to the Reaping together. I glance sideways at him. He is tall and muscular, with dark hair and bright blue eyes, whereas I am short and skinny, with sandy-colored hair that almost reaches my shoulders. Deckard and I have been best friends since he stopped me from committing suicide. He is my rock, the only thing that keeps me from returning to that dark place that I once was in. My feelings for him have become more than friendship, but he is seventeen and probably doesn't reciprocate them. After all, I'm only fifteen, and I'm also a boy.

We reach the District square. "Ready for this, Twine?" he asks. I give him a small nod. He can sense my nervousness, so he wraps me in a hug. I hug back. I love the feeling of his strong arms around me. We separate and head to our different age sections.

Zivi

Our escort, Otillie Lace, slowly walks up onto the stage. Her voice is smooth and motherly, almost as if everything she says is a lullaby.

"Good morning, District 8. Today we will choose the young man and young woman who will represent this District in the 76th Hunger Games," she says in her soothing voice. She slowly walks over to the female Reaping bowl and draws a name. I cross my fingers and hope that she doesn't say my name.

"Zivile Wellwood!"

I swallow a glob of bile. I will be dead in at least a week. But I won't go down without a fight, and this is the thought that plasters a smile onto my face as I head toward the stage. This should make an impression on the sponsors in the Capitol. I will definitely use my looks to my advantage in the Games. Otillie asks for volunteers, but no one comes forward. Nobody ever does in District 8.

"Alright, then. Now for the boys."

Twine

I recognize Zivile from school. She is the daughter of the richest man in town, but she's not snobby or rude. She's classically beautiful, but I'm not attracted to her. I haven't been attracted to a female since before I met Deckard.

"Now for the boys," our escort says. She makes her over to the male Reaping bowl and grabs a slip of paper. Before I can process what's going on she's reading the name.

"Twine Weft!"

I freeze. I can't go to the Capitol! I'll die in some sadistic way, just like my mother! I slowly walk toward the stage. Otillie is beckoning me to move faster, but I can't find the willpower to. She asks for volunteers, and I glance toward the seventeen-year-old section. Deckard looks like he's about to volunteer, but I give him a small shake of my head, hoping that he realizes that everything will be alright.

Zivi

The couch that I am seated upon is made of the finest leather. No doubt it's from the Capitol. I run my fingers over the the smooth materials as I wait for my visitors.

The door opens, and the Peacekeepers escort my parents in. They have clearly been crying. I can see the streaks running down their faces. They sit on either side of me and wrap me in a group hug. My mother sobs into my shoulder while my father stares off into the distance, silent. "Zivile...why...why my only daughter?!" she shrieks. "Mother, it will be alright! I can pull through this! I will come home to you both," I say. My mother gives me a small smile and reaches into her purse. She pulls out the most beautiful broach that I've ever seen. Silver encrusted with rubies, in the shape of a heart, with my name spelled out in rubies on it.

"We bought this for you, Zivile. Will you take it into the arena as your token?" my father asks. "Of course I will, father," I say. They each give me one last hug, and then the Peacekeepers arrive to escort them out of the room. I sit and wait to be taken to the Capitol.

Twine

My father and sister are my first guests. My father is crying. He sits next to me on the couch with Silka on his lap. "Well, Twine, I'd say our family has the worst luck possible. First your mother, now you..." he says. He gives a dry, awkward laugh, attempting to ease the tension in the room. "Twine, don't give up. Your mother was a Victor. Her blood is in you. I know that you can pull out of this," he says. "Thanks, dad," I say. I give him a hug, and the Peacekeepers arrive to take him away.

The door opens again, and Deckard walks in. He doesn't say anything, but he wraps me in a tight, desperate hug. "Twine..." he says. "Yes, Deckard?" I ask. He breaks away from the hug and looks down at me. I just now notice how much shorter than him I am. He stands a good six inches above me. He leans down and kisses me on the lips. I only hesitate for a moment before kissing him back. The kiss starts soft, but soon enough, his mouth is opening on mine. I have held this in for too long. I cling to him desperately while we kiss.

He breaks away panting. "Twine, please promise me that you'll come home to me," he says. "I will, Deckard. I promise," I reassure him. He kisses me again. The door suddenly opens, and we break apart. The Peacekeepers take him away from me, possibly forever. I'm left standing there, the feeling of him still on my lips.

* * *

**What did you think of the District 8 tributes? I really enjoyed writing for them and I hope you enjoy reading about them.**

**I sincerely hope that none of you are homophobic. If you are, I am terribly sorry if you were offended by this chapter. **

**I would like to make a big shout-out to thederangedramblingsofme. He has left a review on each chapter since he submitted his own tribute. Thank you sir/ma'am!**

**Please review/follow/favorite/acknowledge that you like the story! It means a lot to me!**

**Next up, the District 9 Reapings! I will have them up tomorrow! Thank you! Love ya'll! :D 3**


End file.
